TOTEKACHITETOKACHIKATETACHI
by Kairu Goutokuji
Summary: ...Y un maullido fue lo único que salió de su garganta.


Capítulo Nº1: Pota pota~

_N/A: ¡Hola! Mi segundo fanfic KYMAN estoy muy emocionada. Espero que les guste... y no se preocupen por mi fic LIBERAME porque voy a estar actualizándolo también._

39ºC. Esa es la temperatura que marcaban en las noticias los termostatos.  
No existían las ganas de jugar, y si las había eran reducidas y se limitaban a los juegos de mesa, junto a un refrescante ventilador.  
-¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Maldito culón! - dijo enfadado el joven pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas. -Siempre lo mismo contigo. - se quejó.  
-Calma Kyle. Tranquilízate. - comentó el muchacho de azabaches cabellos y mirar azul. Estaba acostumbre a las continuas peleas entre su mejor amigo y Cartman. Nada le sorprendía a esta altura.  
-Lo que sucede es que Kalh tiene arena en la vagina... eso explica sus arrebatos contra mía. Madura Kalh. -dijo y luego hundió su mano derecha en su bolsa de patatas fritas.  
-¡Que no tengo arena en mi vagina! ¡Vete al carajo, culón de mierda!  
-¿Puede ser que no haya un solo día en que no se comporten como unos niñatos los dos? ¿Por qué no crecen de una jodida vez? -añadió el rubio del grupo.  
-¿Por qué me regañas a mí? ¡Yo no soy quien inicia los conflictos! - se defendió Kyle, levantándose de su asiento muy enojado.  
-¡Qué maricón eres! - sonrió el castaño.  
-¡Cierra tu puta boca! ¿Quieres que te rompa todos tus sucios dientes? - amenazó el pelirrojo con su mano formando un puño.  
-No tienes los cojones... - contraatacó Cartman.  
-Me estás desafiando, atente a las consecuencias, gordo asqueroso.  
-¡Ya basta! - Stan se levantó como eyectado de su asiento y se puso de pie. -Esto está llegando muy lejos.  
-Stan tiene razón. Calma los dos. Hagamos otra cosa. - dijo Kenny.  
- ¡Ugh! - bufó el ojiverde, aún con algo de cólera en su interior.  
-Como sea. - dijo el castaño haciendo a un lado su mirar.  
-¿Y... qué otra cosa podemos hacer? - se preguntó Stan, pensando en alta voz. -¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Para matar el calor. - sugirió después de unos minutos.  
-Ni hablar... no tengo dinero. - dijo Kenny algo apenado al exponer su situación económica.  
-¡Oh! No te preocupes Ken, yo te invito un helado... - sonrió cálidamente el pelirrojo a su rubio amigo.  
-Entonces ya está. Todo arreglado, vamos. - y así el pelinegro atravezó la puerta al exterior, seguido por Cartman. Cuando Kyle se dio la vuelta para salir, algo lo frenó.  
-¿Huh? -ladeó su cabeza y vió que el rubio sujetaba con sus manos su muñeca izquierda. Al pelirrojo le resultó muy extraño. -¿Qué pasa? - preguntó inocentemente.  
-No tengo efectivo, pero te puedo pagar el precio con otro método... - comenzó.  
-¿Cómo? - interrogó curioso.  
El joven de cabellos dorados comenzó a desabotonarse la campera.  
-¿Qué haces? - dijo nervioso.  
-Este es mi pago. ¿No te parece justo?  
¡Claro que no! - Kyle se tapaba los ojos para no ver tal espectáculo.  
-¿Qué les pasa tortugas? No los vamos a esperar todo el día. -se escuchó la voz de Stan desde el exterior de la casa.  
-Después los alcanzamos. - contestó Kenny, a la vez que se movía hacia la puerta: bloqueando la salida del pelirrojo.  
-Está bien. Si insisten, vamos Cartman.  
-Ya era hora. Me muero de hambre. - se quejó.  
Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.  
-¡Ah! ¡Aléjate de mi, maldito pervertido! - gritó con las mejillas de color carmín.  
-Vamos... admite que soy la persona más sexy que hayas visto en tu vida...  
-¿Estás loco? - gritó histérico, cada uno se encontraba en una de las esquinas del sofá. Los pantalones de Kenny descendieron. Unió sus labios, asemejando un beso. A Kyle le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y sus ojos eran grandes como platos.  
El ojiverde aprovechó que los movimientos del rubio habían disminuido, debido a que sus pantalones unía sus tobillos y le impedía caminar como lo haría en cualquier otra situación.  
-¡No te alejes de mí! - caminando como podía.  
Rápidamente llegó a la puerta y se dispuso a retirarse. Miró a su espalda y notó la expresión en la cara del rubio.  
-Perdóname por no ser lo suficiente bueno para ti. - murmuró con la cabeza gacha, mientras levantaba sus pantalones.  
-No eres un objeto, Ken. Nunca podría aprovecharme de ti.  
-¿Después de esto... crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos? - preguntó elevando su mirar azul.  
-Y de los mejores. - dijo dándole una sonrisa. -Eso me recuerda... ¡Te debo un helado! - Kenny rió y se alegró.  
-¡Vamos! - ambos jóvenes encaminaron en busca de sus amigos.  
La heladería era un lugar muy concurrido debido a las altas temperaturas.  
-¿Dónde estarán? No los veo. - señaló el pelirrojo.  
-No debería ser difícil de encontrarlos... busca un gordo y los hallarás. - dijo el rubio, mirando de izquierda a derecha.  
-¡Ballena a la vista! -gritó Kyle apuntando.  
-¿Dónde?  
-¡Allí!  
¡Ah! ¡Ya lo vi! El gordo. - advirtió Kenny.  
-¡Oye! ¿A quién putas madres le dices gordo? -les contestó una vez que se hubieron acercado lo suficiente.  
El ojiverde miró a ambos lados, como si buscara algo.  
-¿Qué ves Kyle? - preguntó Stan.  
-No. No veo a ningún otro gordo cabrón por ningún lado. - rió con ganas.  
El pelinegro y el rubio no hicieron más que asentir.  
-¡Hijos de puta! ¡Que no soy gordo!  
-Vamos, vamos. Solo es una inocente broma. - planteó Stan. -Además ésta es la cuarta vez que te sirves.  
-Hey, Ken, ¿Qué helado quieres? - preguntó con calma.  
-Bueno, me gustaría un sundae de chocolate.  
-Siéntate con ellos, ya vengo. - y se fue hacia el mostrador.  
-Y dime... ¿Qué los retuvo? - preguntó con perspicacia el pelinegro, el castaño escuchaba atento, disimulando estar muy concentrado en su postre.  
-N-nada. En absoluto.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué tardaron? - dijo Eric, desconfiado.  
-No sean mal pensados.  
-¡Ah! Ya se qué estaban haciendo. Te la chupó. ¿No es eso? - por algún motivo el castaño se sentía raro. Era una mezcla entre furia y tristeza. No lograba entender el por qué de su sentir.  
-¡No! - gritó Stan. -Kyle nunca haría algo así.  
-Claro que no. No lo hizo. Tienen la mente podrida.  
Cuando el pelirrojo inició su recorrido hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban sus allegados, los tres callaron y se lanzaron miradas que él no pudo descifrar .  
-Ten, Ken, el tuyo. - se lo pasó. Para él había elegido uno de cereza. -¿De qué estaban hablando?  
-Nada en especial. - dijo el chico de la parka naranja.  
-Ah. Está bien. - manifestó. -¿Qué quieren hacer mañana?  
-No se. Pensaba quedarme en casa jugando videojuegos. - expresó el pelinegro.  
-Podemos hacer un picnic en la plaza del lago. - sugirió el ojiverde.  
-Eso me gustaría. - afirmó el rubio.  
-A ti te gusta todo lo relacionado con comida gratis. - se burló Cartman. Kyle trató de disimular su risa ante el comentario de su rival. En vano.  
-Mira quien lo dice... "El señor comelotodo". - bromeó Stan. El judío sin poder contenerse lanzó una risotada, apenas ahogada por sus manos, que se había llevado a la boca.  
-Ha ha. Muy gracioso. - dijo con ironía. -Solo espero que Kalh no traiga esa asquerosa comida judía. - tratando de sonar rudo.  
-No comas lo que traiga yo entonces. - dijo algo dolido sin saber la razón.  
-Kyle cocina muy bien. - aseguró pelinegro.  
-¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó Kenny.  
-Bueno... creo que es obvio. Ya muchas veces he ido a su casa y él solía hacer la comida.  
-Más o menos. - dijo humilde, sonriendo de lado.  
-¡Trae algún postre! - goloso Kenny.  
-Será una sorpresa. - aseveró el pelirrojo.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

N/A: Pota pota~ hace referencia al el sonido que hace un helado derretido goteando.  
Espero que les haya gustado... recuerden que es mi primer KYMAN ¿Cuento con sus reviews?  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER! XOXOXOXOXO 


End file.
